1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to audio outputs and, more particularly, to the implementation of flexible multichannel outputs for dual audio decode.
2. Introduction
Set top boxes (STBs) for satellite and digital cable have various audio outputs. These various audio outputs enable audio for a program to be delivered on one or more outputs simultaneously. For conventional STBs that can handle only a single program, there is no flexibility to simultaneously play a second program.
Current STBs are being called upon to support a greater variety of audio outputs. Users often need flexibility in outputting an audio program to various devices. What is needed therefore is a system and method that enables audio for a program to be flexibly applied to one or more outputs. What is also needed is a system and method that enables flexible delivery of audio for multiple programs to the set of audio outputs. This flexible delivery of audio for multiple programs would enable multiple listeners to simultaneously hear different programs through separate audio devices.